


My Dark Little Diary

by StoryQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Stanford University, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryQueen/pseuds/StoryQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I write a lot of ficlets, so this is just my collection of dark little ficlets I write... Prepare to cry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dean came back from Afghanistan today."

Cas beamed a smile at Sam.

Sam placed his hands over his face. “Under a flag.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Where were you when I needed you most?" Cas whispered as he stared at the name engraved on the marble.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sometimes I wished I stayed in Stanford!" but then Sam falls into Dean’s arms and he wishes he could bite his tongue off so he wouldn’t have to say these sort of things again…


End file.
